Gromphs Obsession
by DayWrecker
Summary: Gromph finally frees his new perfect pet from the astral plane but the Spider Queen wants his new pet for herself.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Gromph Baenre looked down at the now shattered crystal figurine and the elvish looking male curled up in a ball amidst the broken shards on his floor and smirked. They said it couldn't be done. But he did it. They said that the Archmage of Menzoberranzon couldn't separate the astral warrior from the figurine that was used to summon the warrior. Not without seriously mutating and/or killing him. But the Archmage loved a magical challenge and this had been a hard one. He had tried and failed with several hundred other more common and much less expensive figurines before he dared to try it on this one. This figurine could summon an elven warrior, an intelligent, incredibly fast warrior. This one could easily beat Drizzt Do'Urden and his panther. This one had also been very expensive as well. But he had done it. He hoped that the astral warriors mental state was still intact as well.

His smirk turned into a wide grin and he laughed as his ebony fingers ghosted over the warriors arm moving upwards across his shoulder and neck then tracing his jawline up to the tip of his pointed ear then back down to his chin. A shiver ran down Gromphs spine. This was a handsome one, this warrior that lay unconscious and naked on his floor in front of him. Gromph felt his loins heat up as his desire for this young warrior made itself known once again.

Gromph then realized that the astral warrior would be very confused and angry when he regained consciousness and that it might be a good idea to restrain him so he could not strike out when he awoke. Gromph certainly didn't want to have to kill him right away or to have to damage his flawless new slave.

Gromph heard footsteps coming down the hall towards his office in Sorcere. He also realized he didn't want anyone else to know about this elven warrior, for if any of the priestesses found out he existed, not only would they take him, they would sacrifice him to Lolth, after torturing him extensively, of course, to earn the Spider Queens favor.

Gromph suddenly felt very possessive of the fairy. After all, he was the one who had spent the last three centuries figuring out how to separate him from the figurine. The faery was his and Lolth be damned if some damn female was going to take him away from him.

He waved his hands over the figure and said several words, rendering him invisible. The footsteps stopped outside his door and he groaned as someone pounded on his door. He stood up and sighed, shifting himself as he walked to the door, his erection making itself known, in no uncertain terms, it was not about to go away until it got to taste that exotic figure laying on the floor.

He flung the door open angrily and glared at the priestess standing there.

"What do you want, Triel?"

"The Matron Mother has called for a meeting now and you are to come at once.", his sister sneered at him, before turning sharply on her heel and stomping back down the hall, the way she had come.

"Cursed demon spawn of an ogre!" he spat, closing the door, as he turned to stare where the unconscious fairy lay, a look of lust filling his eyes, and his erection throbbed in protest at the thought of not taking him now, right there on the floor.

He sighed again and using a levitation spell, lifted the astral warrior and put him on the bed. He tied his hands and feet, one to each corner of the bed, then pulled a blanket up halfway up the bed, stopping just above his waist. Gromph sighed again as his fingers butterflied over the smooth skin, starting at his neck and stopping just below his waistline. He leaned down and ghosted his lips across the faeries, his tongue darting out slightly as he licked his captives lips then ghosted his way across the cheek to lick the edge of his ear up to the tip, causing the faery to shiver and to ever so slightly, tilt his head and let out an an almost imperceivable moan. Gromph startled, stood up then grinned. He turned on his heel and left the room, magically locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As the Archmage walked back down the hallway towards his office at Sorcere, his thoughts as to what he was going to do with the elven warrior there raced through his mind. If he wanted to keep him, he was going to have to keep him very well hidden. An extra-dimensional room with anti-scrying wards, perhaps. Yes, Gromph thought, that would do nicely. He paused in thought and then, drawing several symbols in the air in front of him and muttering a few spell words, he teleported himself to a room in the Baenre complex. A room that once belonged to his brother Dantrag, who Drizzt Do'Urden had killed many years ago.

He sighed in sorrow as he looked around his old lovers bedroom. He missed his brother terribly. Dantrag was the only one Gromph had ever trusted in his long life. With a heavy heart he walked across the room and opened his brothers closet doors and took out a set of clothing. A black spider silk tunic and black leather breeches. He also grabbed a pair of black leather boots before closing the closet doors. He then walked over to the desk and ran a finger along its edge. He looked around the room one more time, then taking a blanket from the bed he teleported himself back to his office at Sorcere.

Once there, the Archmage set the items down on his desk and strolled over to his bed, a smile growing on his face. He had waited for this day for so long now he could scarcely believe it was finally here.

The elven warrior was still not conscious yet, so sitting on the edge of the bed, Gromph covered him with the extra blanket. He stared at his new slave and moving a few strands of his black hair behind his perfect ear, studied his face. The elf's strong jawline. His perfectly shaped lips under that straight, perfectly proportioned nose. His beautiful sapphire eyes behind his closed eyelids, framed on top by his eyebrows, which, Gromph sighed affectionately, were also perfect. All that framed by his long, black hair, which, as Gromph twirled a few strands between his fingers noticed, was high lighted with blue streaks when viewed at the right angle. Letting the strands of hair in his fingers drop, his gaze roamed down to the warriors chest. Muscular as any warrior who wields two swords should be, the muscles were sharply defined and, sighing again, Gromph thought, were also perfect. Gromphs gaze roamed lower to his abdomen, his flat, beautiful, well defined stomach, then lower still. Gromphs breath caught in his chest as he almost drooled as he stared at the spot between the elf's legs which made his own unit burn with desire. He subconsciously reached out to touch it, ghosting his fingers over it, back and forth several times before realizing he was still holding his breath and biting his lower lip. He pulled his hand back and glanced at the faeries face, only to snap his eyes back to the face that was now staring back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Blue eyes met red eyes, neither blinking, just staring. Time seemed to stop in that instant. The elven warrior was awake and Gromph froze. Why he froze upon looking into those two pools of sapphire, he didn't know but he couldn't look away. Neither spoke for several minutes, the faery had a look of almost confused bewilderment and apprehension in his eyes and Gromphs held a look of lust and desire.

The faery tried to move his arms only to realized he was tied down and began to frantically jerk on his restraints, drawing blood from his wrists in his panic to free himself.

Gromph leapt forward, grabbing his arms to stop him, leaning over him, using his body weight to hold him down while he muttered a few magic words, the spell cast invisible webbing over the elf, stopping his frantic efforts to free himself thus stopping him hurting himself. Their eyes locked again as the faery whispered to Gromph, "Where am I? What have you done to me? Why did you do this to me?" Gromph could see those perfect eyes start to mist over. Tears, he realized. There were tears in the warriors eyes. Tears that said he knew he could never go home again.

As Gromph realized that the elf somehow knew what he had done to him, a feeling he wasn't familiar with stirred inside him. He looked away, not sure why he could no longer look him in the eyes.

"Why?" the younger elf asked again, his question barely audible, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Gromph said nothing. He let go of the elf and, for reasons still unknown to him, simply stood and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Gromph muttered to himself as he sulked his way down the hallway away from his office at Sorcere. The Archmage didn't understand the strange, new, unwelcome feeling he had in his chest. And he didn't understand why he had just turned and left the room, head down, feeling ashamed, when the young elven warrior had barely whispered that simple, single little question, "why?"

Why? Why had he done it, other than that he had sexually desired the faery. No, it wasn't just that, though that was half the reason, he smirked to himself. Oh, how he wanted to pound into the faery until he couldn't see straight, to hear him scream as he climaxed and shot his seed into him...Gromphs whole body quivered at the thought, his erection returning once more with a vengeance, suddenly making it more than a little uncomfortable to walk straight.

It was for the challenge, to see if he could separate the faery from the figurine, he told himself. Sure, it was so much easier to create such a thing if you were in the favor of the Gods but to undo it... well, that was something else entirely. But he had never once thought of how it would affect the faery. Never even considered the life the young warrior had on the astral plane. Did he have a family? A wife? Children, perhaps?

Gromph shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts running through his head. Why should the care? He didn't care, he told himself. He was above the lowly faery after all. He was superior. He was Drow, after all and the Archmage of Menzoberranzon, Headmaster of Sorcere. He was the most powerful male in the entire city and a Noble no less. He is the first born son of the most powerful house in the entire city of Menzoberranzon. He is a Baenre! He doesn't have to explain himself to anyone, much less an inferior faery.

So, why, then, were these thoughts going through his head?

"Why, indeed?" he muttered to himself, as he stopped walking.

He paused for a moment then turned and headed back to his office. He would take his reward for his success and do to the young warrior as he so wished. After all, he belonged to Gromph now to do with as he saw fit. He was just his newest slave. His newest pleasure slave and Gromph fully intended to use him for his pleasure.

Gromph hesitated as he reached for the door handle when he arrived back at his office. Taking a deep breath and pushing all of these strange thoughts and feelings out of his head, he opened the door and walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Gromph walked into his office with all the confidence he could put into his stride and an emotionless face. He walked past the faery, still immobilized on the bed, to a small table against one of the walls of the room. He picked a cloth gag then turned towards the bed, a wicked smirk on his face.

The faery stared at him eyes growing wide as he realized what the Archmage planned to do.

Gromph strolled over to the bed and sat on the edge before leaning over to gag the faerie. If he couldn't talk then perhaps that strange, unwelcome feeling in the pit of Gromphs stomach wouldn't overwhelm him. The faery just stared at him as he placed the gag tightly in his mouth. Leaning back, Gromph realized that he should also blindfold him, still not being able to stare into those sapphire eyes yet. Getting up he walked back to the table and took another strip of cloth, went back and covered those eyes he couldn't look into. 'Much better', he thought to himself.

Gromph tingled with excitement. He put his hand on the faeries chest and let his fingers explore, across then down his chiseled abdomen and back up again, stopping to play with his nipples. Gromph leaned down and licked the beautiful flesh, tasting the delicious nub and then began licking and kissing his way up to the faeries neck, running his tongue along the outer edge of his sensitive ear, causing the faery to quietly whimper. He smirked to himself and continued his way down the curve of his neck and across his shoulder, going up his arm to where his hand was tied to bedpost. Gromph murmured a few words, releasing the invisible webbing holding the elven warrior in place. He untied his hand only to retie it in the center of the headboard. He leaned across the faery, untied his other hand and retied it so both hands were above his head. The Archmage ran his hands down the faeries arms, down his sides to his hips, bringing both his hands together over his crotch and down onto his inner thighs, causing the faery to once more let out that delicious sounding whimper.

The Archmage climbed off the bed and untied the young mans ankles, then retied only one of them to the center of the footboard. He then flipped him onto his stomach. He quickly disrobed and climbed back onto the bed between the faeries legs. Staring down at that perfect ass, he placed his hands on it and began rubbing and squeezing those perfect cheeks, then ran his hands up his spine to his neck, across his shoulders and back down his sides to that perfect ass once again.

Gromph couldn't stand it any more, his hardened erection screaming at him to be in his reward for the past three centuries of his hard work. Leaning over to the nightstand, he grabbed the vial of oil there and ripping the cap off worth his teeth, he hastily dumped some into his hand. He smeared it onto his throbbing erection, coating it generously. Then he poured more onto his fingers and tossed the vial away. Looking down and sneering, he parted those perfect ass cheeks and rubbed the oil into the faeries clenched hole, slipping a finger inside, then another, scissoring them, preparing him before adding a third finger.

The faery whimpered and squirmed at the unwanted invasion of his body, trying desperately to get free of his bonds.

Gromph shuffled forward on his knees, pulling the faery back and up into his lap to line himself up before slowly pushing himself into that tight hole. He pushed forward slowly until fully sheathed into the body of the elven warrior, hissing in pleasure as he felt the muscles clench around him.

"By Lloth, you feel absolutely exquisite." he said through clenched teeth. He hummed slightly as he slowly pulled out until just the tip remained in before slowly pushing back in, the rest of the world fading away until just the two of them remained.

He slowly pulled out again then rammed forward and started a slow but steady rhythm, savoring each and every thrust of his hips and the pleasure engulfing his entire being.

In and out, in and out, shuddering in ecstasy as he fought to not to just start slamming wildly into the body that sheathed him.

All to quickly, though, he began to loose that rhythm and was soon thrusting faster and harder as he felt his orgasm nearing. Covered in sweat, he cried out as he came, shooting his load into the young mans body, as he rode out his orgasm in a state of euphoria. Gasping for breath, he stayed sheathed in the body as he then laid down on top of the faery, holding him close and fell asleep, totally spent with a smile on his face, oblivious to the tears streaming down the elven warriors face through the tear soaked blindfold.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Gromph woke several hours later, next to his newest toy, q was still bound, gagged and blindfolded. He lightly stroked the faeries face with his fingers and tenderly kissed his face before running his tongue along the edge of his pointed ear, causing the elven warrior to shutter and pull his head away. Gromph frowned. This simply won't do, he thought to himself. He opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly realized after 300 years, he had never asked the faery his name. He quickly closed his mouth and rolled off the bed. After he dressed, he untied the faeries ankle, then took his gag out. He untied his wrists and walked to his desk and picked up the clothes he had retrieved from Dantrags room. Walking back to the bed, he tossed them to the other elf and told him to get dressed. Gromph walked to the door and with his hand on the doorknob he told the faery he would bring him something to eat in a little while and left, magically locking the door behind him.

"Cursed son of an inbred ogre!" Gromph cursed at himself, "300 years and I never asked that damned faery his name!"

Stepping out of his office, into the hallway, he warded his office door and started walking, muttering to himself about how he could have been so stupid as to not ask his damn name. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see a group of first year students practicing their fireball ability until one whizzed by so close to his face it scorched his eyebrows. He jumped backwards in surprise which quickly turned into rage.

He waved his hands and with a simple word, the students burst into flames, screaming in agony as the Archmage sneered at them and continued on his way.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The young faery stared at his drow captor as he was thrown some clothes and told to dress. His gaze fell to the floor, as an empty hollowness filled his heart. He barely heard the Archmage as he left the room. After a few minutes, he slipped the tunic on and started to put the pants on when from the shadows, a silky, seductive voice whispered, "My, you are delicious looking enough to eat, aren't you?"

Nearly jumping out of his skin, he quickly spun around to face that voice.

Stepping out of the shadows, came the most beautiful female drow the young warrior had ever laid eyes upon. The very ground she walked upon looked as if it shimmered when she began to float closer to him. Her pitch black gown appeared to flow from her figure and melt into the shimmering floor. As she floated closer to him, her purple eyes glowed brighter, as if to consume his very being. He shuttered as her eyes bored into the depths of his soul. Unable to stare any longer into those hypnotic eyes, his gaze dropped down to the floor and his heart nearly stopped in absolute terror as his lungs seized up, unable to draw a breath into his now shaking body. The floor itself was moving. The floor she seemed as if to float upon was made up of spiders, thousands of small black spiders. The gown she wore was also made up the tiny black spiders. He suddenly knew who she was and the realization terrified him beyond words, thought or action. This was a Goddess. More precisely it was Lolth. The Spider Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

A few hours later, Gromph made his way back toward his office. As he got closer his mood seemed to lighten up and a smile slowly made it's way onto his face. A rare thing for the Archmage. Upon reaching his office, he undid the wards protecting it and entered, only to freeze in disbelief, dropping the plate of food in his hands.

The faery was curdled up in a corner, his knees drawn up to his chest, rocking back and forth, shaking violently, muttering to himself.

Gromph took a few steps towards him, growing alarmed as he could see blood coming from his mouth and what appeared to be bite marks all over his perfect body. He could hear the faery muttering the word no, over and over.

 _Who in the nine hells could have gotten past my wards?_ he thought. _No one even knows the faery is here._

He walked quickly over to him, stopping and kneeling a few feet away, not wanting to traumatize him any more than he apparently already was.

Quietly Gromph asked, in a soft voice, "What happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

The faery seemed to not register the fact that Gromph was even there, much less the fact he had spoken to him.

Gromph stared at him, noticing how those perfect pools of sapphire were now empty, hollow even. It was as if the faeries soul had been consumed, leaving an empty void behind. Gromphs anger became an inferno of rage.

"Who did this," he half yelled at the faery. " Who was it? Tell me!"

The faery cringed and drew his knees even closer to his chest, if that was even possible, and continued to violently shake.

Gromph, in his rage, looked about the room, desperately looking for some sign of who could have done this to his new pet. Glancing up, he stopped in mid thought and turned his head slowly up to the ceiling once more. What he saw filled him with dread. _Spiders._ His mind stopped functioning for several seconds and he shuttered in absolute rage. _Lloth! It was Lloth herself,_ he realized.

The spiders were still, all their eyes, her eyes, were on them, watching, listening, waiting to see what Gromph would do.

Suddenly Gromphs enraged thoughts were interrupted by a loud pounding on the door.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" he yelled towards the door, eyes not leaving his faery.

"Open the door, NOW, Gromph" came the immediate reply. "We know the faery is in there and Lloth wants him. He is to be sacrificed to her. Tonight."

'Triel.' he thought dryly to himself.

"Open the door or we will, NOW, brother."

'Quenthal.' he thought, 'who else could it be that Lloth would send but them.'

"Just a fucking minute!" he yelled. Glancing around he spotted the discarded pants. He grabbed them and thrust them at the faery. "Put these on, NOW" his voice leaving no room for argument and still in a state of shock, the faery numbly complied.

When Gromph picked up the tunic, he threw it down in disgust. It was torn apart, having apparently been ripped off the young warriors body. He grabbed one of his own and tossed it to the faery, who quickly put it on, along with the boots Gromph had taken from Dantrags room.

Groups mind was racing. _What can I do to stop them? What can I do to save my faery?_

What could he do and not incur the wraith of the Spider Queen?

 _What? What? What?_


End file.
